


Battle

by QuirkyChick



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Imprinting, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyChick/pseuds/QuirkyChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Black never cries. But what are you supposed to do when your heart is breaking? Another 'Jacob-imprints-on-Edward' story but I hope this one is rather different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the process of backing up all my stories on AO3 and I thought I'd post this one here too even if I wrote it back in 2010.
> 
> It was the first story I wrote on Fanfiction.net (posted: 29th January 2010) so be nice?
> 
> It's a songfic - the song I used is 'Battle' by the wonderful Colbie Caillat and you should really listen to it if you don't know it.
> 
> English’s not my first language. Un-beta'ed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Characters are from the Twilight series, owned by Stephenie Meyer. Title and lyrics from the song 'Battle' by Colbie Caillat.

The air in the woods was heavy that night.

A tanned young man was sitting near an old tree, having trouble breathing. His panting could be heard clearly in the silence. A tear ran down his cheek before dying in the hollow of his neck.

Jacob Black wasn't one to cry. He didn't cry when his mother had died some years ago when he was a little boy. He had stood with his head held high while the elders had been performing the long ritual after the death of the wife of one of the tribe's wisest men. He didn't cry when his beloved father had had that terrible accident and had to spend a long time in the hospital before being left in a wheelchair. He didn't shed a single tear when that said father had begun to ignore him completely, too engrossed in his own sorrow. He didn't even wince when his whole life was turned into a nightmare because he was becoming what he had called a monster.

He was crying now. His heart that had grown stronger and stronger with each painful event of his life was slowly breaking. Jacob thought it was maybe some sort of punishment for being different. He was different from his family because he wasn't satisfied with just staying in the reservation and living a life already programmed. His was different from his teenage friends because he wasn't really interested in all the girls trying to get some thrill by flirting with 'hot rez boys' and doing stuff like being in the forest or at the beach around a bonfire at advanced hours of the night. He wasn't like his pack mates who stuck to traditions and lived for killing some 'leeches'.

Truth be told, the wolf in him had imprinted on a vampire, which was obviously the biggest mistake of his life. Love sucks. You give everything for it and it ends biting you in the ass. Or somewhere else. Whatever.

Edward Cullen, a handsome vampire, the love of his life and his imprintee – also the man tearing his heart apart at that very moment – was talking to him and was staring at that fucking tree behind him. Talk about the legendary bravery of the vampires…

_You thought we'd be fine_

_All these years gone by_

Edward was the one who had convinced him about having that relationship. Jacob had felt that attraction, that burning desire between them since the very start but he didn't want that kind of 'love'. But you don't say no to a Cullen and you don't even think about saying no to Edward Cullen. He had that sort of power on everybody. He just looked at you and you melted. Period.

He had wanted an affair with the wolf Jacob Black and that's exactly what he'd got. Along the years spent together, Jacob had fallen in love with him. Worst, he had imprinted on him. Totally. With his whole heart and soul, with his head and body. The wolf inside had chosen his mate for life. At first, Jacob had been horrified. An imprint with a vampire? It was impossible, it had never happened before (for a reason obviously), it wasn't sane. But Jacob wasn't totally sane either and Edward had said everything would be alright.

_Now you're asking me to listen_

_Well then tell me 'bout everything_

_No lies we're losing time_

And there they were, Edward talking and Jacob crying. Edward was being that kind of 'know it all' that Jake had thought was utterly sexy. _Dummy me_ , the wolf thought. He should have seen that coming. Their relationship was never easy.

_'Cause this is a battle_

_And it's your final last call_

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know_

_But why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?_

_This can be better, you used to be happy, try!_

Yes, all their relationship had been a battle. A battle of each and every day against everybody: their families, the tribe, the Volturi, their best friend Bella who had had a big crush on Edward for many years. It was even a battle between them, a battle to control their instincts of jealousy, of protectiveness, of domination.

But they had been happy. Happy together. Not one but three whole years.

And now Edward was there, telling everything was over, that he wasn't 'in the mood' for that anymore. He was just being the bastard of leech he was really inside. But Jacob still loved him, didn't want to hate him. Hell, who was he kidding? He just couldn't hate him. He. Was. Imprinted. For. Wolf's. Sake.

Edward kept saying he was the one to blame. He wasn't brave enough to keep that love alive. He was fed up of having to fight every day. It wasn't worth it. Those were his words.

He was hurting Jacob, making him furious. Yet Jacob wanted to grant him another chance, he had to. He could forget that mistake, he had to. Everything could be okay again, even better. They just had to try.

_You've got them on your side_

_And they won't change their minds_

To prove his point, Edward was reminding Jacob of all the people who were against their love. To be honest, he couldn't name one person who had been on their side.

_Now it's over_

_And I'm feeling like we've missed out on everything_

_I just hope it's worth the fight_

Jacob was becoming an empty shell now. He had the feeling everything they had had was just dream and dust. Fear was creeping inside him, that fear of having destroyed all his life for something that, maybe, wasn't even worth the fight all these years gone by.

He had given up on his friends for Edward. He had given up on the wolf inside for the imprint, promising not to phase anymore since the smell of the wolf was bothering Edward. He had even dropped his studies to have more time for Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward. His whole life revolved around him now. Without him, he was nothing but an injured beast that would never be able to heal.

_'Cause this is a battle_

_And it's your final last call (Why did you have to let it go?)_

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know (Can't you see you hurt me so?)_

_Why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?_

_This can be better, you used to be happy, try!_

_'Cause this is a battle_

_And it's your final last call_

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know (Can't you see you hurt me so?)_

_Why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?_

_This can be better, you used to be happy, try!_

Edward was now telling he was sorry for everything but the words didn't reach his eyes. A vampire's not sorry. Too selfish, too involved in their own existence. Jacob wasn't begging, he wasn't even crying anymore. He was coiled up on the dirty floor. He didn't want to let go, to give up on their love, but Edward had already done that for him.

_This is a battle_

_This is a battle_

_And it's your final last call_

Edward was saying his farewell: he thought that if Jacob didn't see him again at all, it would be easier for him to forget.

**Rule n°1 of Imprinting:** the imprinter will have to win over the heart of his imprintee, no matter how, no matter what. If the imprintee rejects that love and refuses to see the imprinter anymore, the only destiny for the wolf will be… the death of him.

_This was a battle._

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Many people asked for a sequel on FF.net but I never wrote one because I meant for the story to end like that. Also, I wanted to show that Edward may not be so perfect sometimes and that happy endings are not so common.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
